Sweepers
by Ouma
Summary: After being save by Kise and others, he joins the group known as sweepers that catch criminal for rewards. It didn't take him long to learn that they are infamous for having an ability as well as his and later learn that their past isn't as pretty as well. Read as these six start their adventure, meet old and new allies as well new enemies that wants to capture Kuroko.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

5 years has pass since then.

If he is correct he is bought by a rich man about those five years ago, 4 months, 3 hours and 10 seconds. Why did he bother counting anyway? He starts to count after that man bought him from the black market so that s how his life begins, he is given number 444 the number of death as his name from that day.

The man didn't use him for pleasure or anything since for the man eyes he is nothing more than a weapon to be used and a shield for him. Many people try to kill him since he cost millions in the bingo book so that explain the reason he hired him as his bodyguard.

Are you wondering who he bought?

Well that boy is 16 years old now, average height, light blue hair, thin and pale. His weapon is emotionless just the way that man like since humans that are born as weapon must stay emotionless. That is how the world works since murderers aren't suppose to have any feelings.

Ever since he is born he has an ability to turn any part of his body into any weapon that he can imagine, such as he can turn his hand into a gun or his body into a bulletproof armor. Among the entire assassin that the man owns he is the favorite for being the most dangerous and fearsome boy ever live.

He is place in a small and comfortable room, there is only a single bed inside the room and everything else is white. There is a wooden chair place beside the window where he always sits as he stares out from the window.

It makes him feel less lonely as he sits there.

Every day he will sit on that wooden chair until someone call him about a new mission usually it will be accompanied his master protecting him from any harm or just kill someone who dare to betray his master. Seeing blood everyday is something he is used too, back in the old days when he was a kid he will cry seeing that bloody sight but after being torture by his tutor for years everything have change.

Now he is capable hiding his emotion and become the perfect puppet.

He though his dull life will continue this way that is until the day he met a certain someone, the person that will someday call as his first friend.

That day when he met him is when he was looking out from the window as always, the peaceful voice suddenly got interrupt by a loud voice. Feeling curious he stood up to take a better look and sees a blond boy walking toward the front door with a wide smile on his face. He never saw a blond boy in this mansion before.

"444." The head butler call him after he knocks three times just like every time he is called for a mission. "Master is calling for you."

He obeys and walk out from his room, slowly he take step by step wearing his black gothic clothes with gold lining. Wearing knee-high socks with black zebra lines and shoes with purple and red color laces. His clothes are has white-collar with ribbon tie around his neck, his black sleeves is long passing his knee and his blazer with unique line are button except the part passing his hips so his short can be seen.

His master has a good taste in fashion.

"We're here." The butler said with his normal cold tone before opening the door for him.

When he step inside he sees the blond kneel in front of his master, it take him a few seconds to guess that the blond is the new assassin that his master hiring after seeing the gun hang behind him. His master greets him with a smile after seeing his presence in the room.

"Number 444, you're finally here."

444 simply bow before walking near them; his eyes never left the eye-catching color of yellow. He didn't get to see the face since the blond head is still down as he kneel since it is one of the rule to never looking at their master eyes.

"I have hired a new assassin and it says he has an ability to copy any attack that he sees." His master tells him. "From now on I'm placing him as your apprentice."

It didn't take long for him to realize his master is planning for this blond assassin to copy his ability and then he will have a spare if one of them dies.

"Yes master."

The blond finally look up with a smiley face that he shows toward him, the number 444 simply look at him with blank face before signaling him to follow. The blond bow once more toward his new master before following his 'senpai' out of the room, when he sees that blond still has that smile on his face almost piss him off.

Why is he smiling?

Assassins aren't supposed to have any emotion.

"Senpai, please take care of me from now on."

Instead of replying to Kise the 'senpai' asks him for his number.

"Number?"

"Every assassin that master bought has been name with numbers, my number is 444. What about yours?"

"Um . . . My name is Kise Ryota. I don't have number."

'_What?'_

"Please stop lying to me, we were born with number as our names since all assassin are orphan and if you were born with parents you wouldn't have end up in this kind of place unless you are stupid enough to sold yourself to become a murderer."

"That's right." Kise said with a cheerful tone. "I just sold myself to your master yesterday."

His senpai almost punch him at the face for being so stupid but since he is train to be emotionless he continue to walk as he ignore Kise is trying to call him. The blond follow him all the way to his room and look surprise to his room is almost . . . empty.

"Where's the decoration? Why is it so damn empty?" Kise asks. "You should put more color into this room."

"I like it this way." The assassin tells him before taking his sit on the chair.

"Is this what you do every day?" Kise asks taking a sit on his bed.

"Yes." He answers shortly.

It was then his life is slowly changing, after Kise come in his life he always hear loud noises which is quite annoying but didn't say anything about it. Another chair is place in front of him which belong to Kise since every day the blond will take a sit in front of him watching the scenery out from the window together. There are times he think Kise is not so annoying when he tells him stories of his adventure.

He feeling curious on what kind of friend that Kise has, he says something about his other four friends that is born with ability as well. There are times when Kise almost spit out their name but quickly stop himself. The true is he doesn't mind knowing the name of Kise comrade since it has nothing to do with him.

What he wants to hear is Kise stories of the outside world and his voice full of excitement when he starts to talk about the exciting part of his stories.

"Why did you come here even though you have a great life in the outside world?" He decide to asks.

Kise has a secretive smile on his face when he asks that question.

"Who knows?" Making him more curious.

It would be a lie to say Kise is an annoyance but the true is he like the blond presents so much that it will make him worried if the blond come to his room one minute late than the schedule. Before he knows it he starts to feel emotion again and Kise decide not to say anything about it since he is happy just to see a small smile on that person face.

They have become friends long ago before he notices it.

"Hey, Kurocchi." Kise starts calling him Kuro because he wears black all the time, never once in his life he wears something bright. "I think I like you."

"Like?"

"It is a feeling of care toward someone but its okay my feelings toward you is only as a friend." Kise laughs.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand of this word 'like'."

It was then Kise starts another lesson with Kurocchi about the words, it is a surprise for him to learn that there are many things his senpai didn't know yet so he takes this free time to teach him everything he could.

A special bond is place between them, something unbreakable that nobody can cut.

"Excuse me." The butler enters unannounced.

At first they thought that master is calling for Kuro again but when he calls for Kise they both are surprise. The assassin feels worried knowing his master is calling Kise for a mission, for a minute there he doesn't want the blond to go and pull him sleeve which send him an uneasy look from the butler.

KIse gives him a reassuring pat on his head before walking out of the room.

That is the last time he gets to see the blond in that room, ever since that day Kise didn't return so he once again sit alone in that room facing an empty chair with no owner. He can't get use to this silence anymore since Kise supposed to be here telling him stories but . . . he is no longer here anymore.

A single tear start falling out from his eyes before follow by others.

He looks down at his knee and sees drop by drop touching his knee, how long has it been since he last cry. His tongue starts to travel around his lips to taste the salty tears.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT?" His master shouts angrily as he enters the room. "You're not supposed to have any feelings."

He starts to feel sharp pain on his skin when his master start to whip him.

"STOP CRYING MONSTER!"

He hates the way he is was treated; he hates it so much that he wants to die. That doesn't sounds like a bad idea since if he dies he gets to see Kise again. Before his master can whip him again they heard a loud explosion causing the mansion to shake a bit. For once he can see the fear expression on his master face when he feel the ground is shaking for a few minutes. The wall beside them starts to crack after that big impact making the man fall on the ground.

"Ki-kill them. Kill those intruders!" He orders.

The assassin obey and quickly run out from that room, when he is nearby the stairs he sees the other assassin that his master hire is drop dead on the ground.

The color of red spread everywhere, there are even some blood stuck on the ceiling.

"Another challenger." He heard a mocking voice directly to him.

He looks down to see a human suddenly appear carrying a large sword behind his back, he has a smile on his face and that face is telling him that he wants to battle here at this bloody arena now.

Since it is his master orders to kill the intruders he accept the challenge and jump own from 10 000 feet and land safely on the ground transforming his foot into a soft cushion before turning it back.

"Nice landing but let see how good you are in fighting."

Out of nowhere the tainted man suddenly appear in front of him and swinging his word catching him off guard, quickly he transform his arms into a shield and being push back making his back hit hard with the wall.

"You have an ability too, nice."

The assassin sighs when he raise his hand turning it into two double sword making his opponent watch in awe.

"My name is Aomine Daiki, what's yours?" He asks.

Not replying to the man question he quickly ran toward him as he cross his hand so he can shield himself from the upcoming attack and damage this guy call Aomine at the same time. Aomine didn't seem pleas that his opponent didn't tell his name in return.

The only things that surprise these two none of them aren't dead yet, usually when they are fighting someone their opponent will die immediately. Maybe this is a different case since they both are an ability user.

"What are you doing 444? KILL HIM!"

It was then Aomine smile drops.

"You are Kuro?"

Kuro stop his attack when Aomine mention that name, there is no way for someone else to know that name other than Kise and him. Unless . . .

"Aominecchi! Don't hurt Kurocchi!" Kise shouts.

"Kise?"

His master starts to get angrier to see his perfect puppet isn't listening to his orders at all, feeling angry he take out his gun and point toward the assassin. Before he can pull the trigger his gun suddenly fly away after being hit by an arrow.

"I suggest you give up and surrender Mr. Akki." The red hair warns him.

"Wh-who are you?" The man fall on his knees, he quickly lower his head forgetting about his pride as long his life is save. "Please spare me; I will give you as much money as you want in return."

"Money? I have no interest in that." The red hair, the leader of the group points his silver gun at the man head. "I'm more interest watching you die in front of me."

Then a loud voice echo in the room.

Kuro hands turn back into normal watching his master that he is supposed to protect just die in front of him, the true is he can save the man in time if he just turn his hand into a gun and kill him before he pulls the trigger but somehow his heart is telling him not to save that man. Now that man is dead what should he do now?

"Kurocchi!" Kise come and hug him.

When he feel the warmth that he miss for so long Kuro hug him back, he didn't say a word or let out any voice since all he wants now is for this moment to last.

"Is this your friend that you are talking about Ryota?" His leader asks once he has come down from the second floor.

"Yeah. This is him alright!" Kise answers. "Can he join us Akashicchi? PLEASE!"

"I don't see why not."

"Wait." The green hair guy said with alihd voice. "We barely know him so how should we trust him."

"Are you judging me Shintaro?" Akashi asks.

"B-but . . ." He startles.

"Its okay, Kurocchi is just being used this entire time by that man and he just follows that man order because he thinks that is his purpose in life. Kurocchi is not a bad guy at all." Kise said trying to protect his friends from them. "Also I will take full responsibility for all of this."

"I know you will take responsibility Ryota but does he even want to join us?" Akashi asks turning to look at the former assassin.

"As long I'm with Kise I will follow." Kuro answers.

"Then this problem is settle, you are now one of us."

"Welcome to the Sweepers Kurocchi!"

Kuro eyes twitch hearing that name, isn't sweepers who dedicates its life to catch criminal and later receive rewards for the catch? Doesn't all sweepers are homeless because they choose this kind of job?

Well he already agree to join so how bad can it be?

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Kise Ability

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. **

**This is not Kise x Kuroko unless you guys want it to be, I prefer AkaKuro.**

* * *

"I think we should call him Kise Nekochan!"

"He is not a cat idiot!"

"But what else should we call him?"

"Akashi is deciding the name, he is better at naming someone than you."

"Eh?"

The former assassin watch the scene of the two boys fighting in front of him wondering why they are so worked up on naming him. Ever since he joins this group he starts to learn that they all are very . . . different just like Kise. They all are very unique in their own way, such as Kise is the only one in the group that likes to laugh even though sometimes it is fate. He is like the sun in this group that brighten up that dark aura they always have around them. As if he is balancing them with his hyper and cheerful act.

It seems that everyone here used for Kise loud noise and always teases him and they seem not to care when he cries when they tease him because of his childish behavior. If he observes them further he can see that they all have a special way t make that blond smiles back even though they didn't show it especially Midorima, he looks cold on the outside but he is actually very nice and easily get worried.

The cockiest one in the group is none other than Aomine, he likes to challenge everyone that looks strong but even though he often challenges people on daily basis he never used his full power. It seems like he has no respect toward his challenger, well at least he is protective over his teammate.

There is one time an old women that lives on the second floor of an old apartment accidentally knock the pot plant she owns at us that is walking there out of coincidence. At that time the former assassin didn't do anything since he has no friend relationship with any of them so he doesn't care, when the pot almost hit their leader Aomine quickly destroy it to pieces or should I say to ashes so no harm is done to any of them.

He is quite strong for a sweeper that is the least the assassin can say and moreover the leader Akashi Seijuro doesn't seem surprise at all as if he expects it to happen.

For a glimpse he sees the red hair eyes changes color but he quickly shake it off since it is impossible, they are just normal human beings . . . right?

Anyway, Midorima looks like the smartest in the group because he is wearing glasses and act cool most of the time and he seems to be addicted with the horoscope. In this group he is the second one that spent most of their reward money for his so call 'lucky item', he find it quite amusing that they doesn't seem to mind for Midorima to have such a stupid believe. What kind of sweeper those believe in luck?

The others don't seem to care about their horoscope when Midorima tells them they have bad luck on few specific day so maybe they just the type not to butt in on people belief.

**26 hours 12 minutes and 5 seconds.**

He continue to count the time he start joining into their group, the first count is stop since his former master is dead.

Should he be happy?

Why is he counting in the first place?

"Is there something troubling you Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

"Eh? Tetsuya?" Kise said confusedly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya that is what I decide to name him." Akashi says as he pats Kuroko head. "That shall be your name from now on."

They all didn't oppose of Akashi decision in fact they think it fits their new member rather well, maybe it is because Kuroko is always wearing dark gothic clothes all the time even though he doesn't look like a gothic person.

"Yeah! Kurokocchi finally have a name!" Kise shouts cheerfully.

It was then the former assassin feel an unfamiliar feeling come from Aomine when he suddenly get up from his sit and place his arms around Kise pulling him close. Even though the tainted boy is smiling he can tell the person is feeling something else but he can't express the emotion that Aomine is having since this is new to him.

"Are you two that close? Does this mean you're slacking when you're in that guy mansion and just play around with Tetsu?" Aomine asks.

"No I'm not." Kise face is burning red trying to get off from Aomine hold.

'_Ah . . . Kise mention once about jealousy. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?'_

He notices Akashi is keeping an eye on him even though he doesn't look like it as he drink his coffee with his eyes close listening to Midorima scolding Kise and Aomine not to create a scene to catch a lot of attention from the people in the restaurant. Murasakibara continue eating his mountain of sweets non-stop makes him wonder what kind of stomach this giant have. If it was him the only think he can eat in a day is a plate of rice.

Ever since he is little he never eats much.

Never asks for seconds because his stomach easily gets full.

"All of you seem to relax." Kuroko speaks. "I thought sweeper work non-stop so they get enough money to keep living."

"Indeed." Akashi said after putting down his tea-cup. "The man you used to work is a famous criminal that likes to kill people who are an obstacle for him to become richer and because of that the price for his body is already cost hundred thousand dollar and if we sell his body separately it will give us more reward money."

"Why do people even want to buy dead people and part of his bodies?"

"Information." Midorima speak joining in the conversation. "Even though you might not realize it, every part of a human body has history or important information that's needed for the higher up. Even an old scar can tell us something such as it happen at 5 years at the past and the place it happen. Such information is important to tell whether the person is guilty or what he has done this whole time."

Kuroko stay silence as he listens to Midorima talks, he never thought that people actually want information from someone body whether that person is dead or not.

"Does that mean the police didn't question criminals anymore?"

The a smile is form on his leader face amuse with Kuroko question, that smile of his make Midorima startle a bit before continuing eating his lunch, Murasakibara doesn't seem to care at all while Kise seem to full of curiosity why the table suddenly gone quitter as Aomine hand is still around him.

'_Everyone seems to react to every of their leader sudden changes of emotion, I wonder why.'_

Kuroko place his fork and spoon close to each other on the plate remembering his manner that is thought by a butler when he just move in to the mansion signing that he has finish his meals. After that they all walk out from the restaurant after paying for their food and the damage that cause by the two idiots earlier.

Two of them notice someone is watching but decide not to say anything, for Kuroko he didn't think too much about it since if that person is a threat he can simply kill that person while for Akashi he just want to see what that person will do. If that mysterious person is an enemy then he will please accepts that person challenge knowing well that nobody can defeat them especially when they have gain another strong member in their group.

* * *

**Name: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Former name: 444 (number of death)**

**Age: 15/16 years old.**

**History: An orphan before his sold to a rich man to become an assassin, he has lived by killing people as a daily basis this whole time but then begin to hesitate after he met a new friend (I repeat just 'Friend') Kise Ryota and his group. He join the sweepers since he has nowhere else to go.**

**Home: Unknown.**

**Ability: Turn any part of his body into a weapon.**

* * *

All they did is nothing more than walking all day, Kuroko wonder if they going to search for another job soon or they will continue with this pace or travelling around until they run out of money.

"Kurokocchi! I'm bored!" Kise pull Kuroko toward him. "Let's forget about them and play with me!" Before Aomine and Kuroko can protest the blond already pull Kuroko away from that group before they even know it?

Midorima try as hard as possible not to scream out loud, a loud sigh escape from his parted lips as he pushes his glasses up a bit before turning to look at his leader wanting to know whether they should chase those two and punish Kise straight away for doing something foolish. Surprisingly Akashi tells him to let Kise do whatever he wants today since he has a feeling that something fun going to happen soon.

Maybe it wills even going to exceed his expectation.

* * *

"Kise?"

He can feel the blond around his tighten as if Kise is in trouble.

**29 hours 52 minutes and 50 seconds.**

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"What about you Kurokocchi?" Kise asks back. "Are you okay with them? I was worried that you might not like them, even though they can look creepy sometime but they are very nice people Kurokocchi. Especially Aominecchi since he looks scary depends on his mood." Kise laugh nervously making Kuroko confuse.

**29 hours 53 minutes and 12seconds**

"What's the real reason Kise?"

"I-I . . ."

"Are you worried I won't get along with them just the way I get along with you?"

Slowly the blond nod his head.

"There is no need to worry Kise, I have no intention to get along with them. The reason why I join you is because I have nowhere else to go to and you are the only one that I call as a friend." Kuroko pulls his hand away from Kise. "Please stop worrying Kise, I will not attack you or anything since you did save me."

"Kurokocchi, please open up to them too." Kise begs.

"Why do you seem so desperate suddenly?"

"Well . . . Akashicchi is actually . . ."

It was then they feel a strong blow coming their way.

* * *

Akashi shut his eyes tightly all of a sudden before reopen it and show his yellow eyes, his comrade stop in whatever they're doing as they look at their captain.

"I see enemies coming at Ryota and Tetsuya direction." He says with a curious tone. "I wonder what will happen next."

"We have to help them!" Aomine said and slam the table loud to show his determination to fight, there is a hint of anger hidden in his dark blue eyes.

"Worried about your dear Ryota?" Akashi asks silencing Aomine at once. "Why don't we just wait here and see what will happen next?"

He glance at Murasakibara before closing his eyes letting the color convert back to red. For a glimpse he sees his loyal comrade hand turn into metal when he tighten his fist letting out loud sound as if he just squeeze a can in his hand.

* * *

"Not again." Kise curses as he takes out his gun from his back pocket when a group of bandit starts surrounding them.

"Who are they?" Kuroko asks.

"They are people like to steals from other people or challenge those who are more powerful than them to show who is more superior in certain territories, most people call them criminal but Akashicchi prefer calling them pest that has nothing else to do in this world." Kise explain pressing his back against Kuroko ready to fire his gun.

**30 hours 3 minutes and 29 seconds.**

The bandit seems annoy of how Kise introduce them but at least they know that the blue hair boy doesn't seem to have a cue of who they are, he might be a normal civilian that accidentally involve so they quickly target him as a weakling. It is an unwritten rule in underground world that weakling has to be killed first before they become an obstacle in the nearby future.

"Kise Ryota, we all know you are useless when your comrade isn't here." One of them laughs.

"Indeed they're not but that doesn't mean I will give in easily to you guys."

As fast as lightning Kise push Kuroko back due to reflex when one of them shoot at him almost hurting his pretty face. When the bullet is spinning in the air, inches away from his forehead, he quickly makes Kuroko fall on the ground and uses the former assassin back as a cushion dodging the upcoming attack.

When that bullet misses him the other bandit start attacking him and most are targeting Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko quickly get back up pushing Kise along as he did that not bother to help when Kise is getting off-balance and almost fall down.

"Does friend love to push people?" Kuroko asks getting in his fighting pose.

"If it is to protect precious friend then yes." He answer quickly and start to pull the handgun trigger toward the bandit, his face quickly turn serious when he starts shooting remind Kuroko of Midorima when he get serious if he didn't get his lucky item.

'_Kise . . . he is . . ."_

His thought got disturb when someone hit him on his head with the wooden sword, it is good thing he is born hard-headed or he would have fallen unconscious at that moment. How could he let his guard down?

"Annoying." He said out loud making the other shiver.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise sweat drop to see the murderous glare Kuroko is giving.

One of the brave bandit take this chance to attack Kuroko, Kise quickly shoot the man before he can swing his knife to slice Kuroko throat. Never in his life would he let anyone die especially if it is about to happen in front of him.

Kuroko can feel the bandit blood is at the small part of his clothes, he didn't expect Kise to save him by killing someone else. Maybe it is because of Kise personality that he can't imagine him taking someone else life.

Kise . . .

Doesn't look like someone who should involve in something like this.

"The world is cruel." Kuroko whispers as he raises his right hand. "So cruel . . ."

It was then suddenly those bandit nearby start to scream in pain scaring the others, blood is cough out from their mouth confusing them all but once they see the blade that stab at their body, all of them finally realize they are facing something they shouldn't have met. This day shall be the day they meet pain.

* * *

"It changes." Akashi said pressing his right hand covering his eye.

"Are you alright Akachin?"

"He did it again Atsushi."

"Who?"

"Tetsuya, he just changes the future once more."

* * *

Kuroko transform his hand into a sword and start to run killing all of those enemies before him easily, he wonder why he suddenly feels angry toward them. His previous master has said before that emotions are useless since they can become his greatness weakness so that is why he tries to abandon it long ago. After meeting this blond his emotion can't be control anymore, one by one starts to come out and show to the world.

"_**He is a monster."**_

"_**RUN!"**_

"_**KILL THAT DEMON!"**_

For the first time in his life he is afraid of something.

He is afraid of himself.

"Kurokocchi!"

He bit his lips seeing one of them manage to capture Kise, he is pointing his gun with his shaking hand as he point it at Kise head looking angry that his comrade get kill easily. Fearing his own life gets taken as well so he uses the blond as a hostage so he can get away from this mess. Hopefully.

"Let him go." Kuroko warns.

"N-no." The bandit stutters.

Kise looks at Kuroko eyes and can tell the pain of the former assassin is having, the blond starts to smile like he always do.

"Don't worry about me Kurokocchi."

"Shut up!" The bandit screams.

"Thank you for worrying about me but I can take care of myself, I wouldn't have been in Akashicchi group if I'm just a weakling."

It was then Kise hand transform into a gun.

"Also . . . in this world I have to kill before I get killed."

Then automatically the trigger pull itself and the bullet pass through the bandit, passing its brain before coming out from the back of his head making a big mess as the blood follow the bullet direction and come out from the newly made hole. Due to the speed of the bullet it looks like the guy face just got exploded but they know better.

It was then Kuroko realization hit him.

He has stop counting.

"Kise, isn't that?"

"Your ability." Kise smirks and give his victory peace.

They never notice the man behind the attack has watched the battle until the end, seeing he has caught an interesting person he quickly left before he got spot by any of them.

* * *

**Name: Kise Ryota. (Name given by Akashi)**

**Former name: Hana (given by his deceased father based on the flowers that grow surrounding his house.)**

**Home: At some part of the forest.**

**History: After his father die, he accidentally meet Akashi when he is trying to find food and almost got attack by a wild animal but then Aomine saves him. Later learn about his ability when Akashi mention him about it but haven't know what it is until that day of his first battle. Respect Akashi picturing him as his own father and develop a special relationship with Aomine.**

**Ability: Copy others ability.**

* * *

"You're back." Midorima says coldly when Kise and Kuroko enter their hotel room.

"You guys need a bath." Aomine says seeing the blood on their clothes with disgust before walking out from that room.

"You take a bath first Kurokocchi."

"Okay."

When Kuroko walks away Kise sit down beside Akashi looking at him with a nervous look, the smile he always put on his face is gone, it happens all the time when he is worried or freaking out like hell when Akashi will gives his final decision.

"Is Kurokocchi a threat?" He asks.

Akashi turns to look at Kise.

"No, so it is alright to keep him alive 'if' he didn't get himself in trouble."

Once he receive the good news from Akashi the blond jump in joy before shouting that he will join Kuroko in the bath.

"You say 'if'." Midorima repeat staring at his leader back. "Just give me the order and I will kill him right away."

"Don't." Akashi warns him. "There is something about Tetsuya that I have to research first especially the part when he keeps changing the future that I have seen."

"Are you talking about the part about the future when you saw that Kise supposed to die changes?"

* * *

Kuroko feel the warm water touches his skin and then look up a bit to see his . . . friend joining him and start talking about some stuff he has no interest about.

"You seriously don't suit in this cruel world Kise kun."

Kise stop talking about those stuff he made up, for a glimpse he sees Kise eyes soften reminding him the eyes of an innocent child.

"Indeed it is cruel but the world is also very beautiful Kurokocchi. You just need to open your eyes wider to see its beauty."


	3. Gaining Trust (part 1)

**Answer:**

**EclipseKuran: Yes, this story is inspire by Black Cat.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad that many people enjoy Akakuro just like me, I also like other pairing as well like Akafuri and Akakise but that pairing is for my other stories. ENJOY! :) Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He knows well that their leader is thinking of something but didn't say anything when Akashi suddenly turns to look at him with that smile of his. Every time he smiles it feels like there's a meaning behind that mask of his, he can feel his blond friend suddenly sitting straight up as he said one of his famous lame jokes pretending he is fine even though it's not. Just like before nobody question their leader change of behavior as if they already know what inside his head except for a certain new member.

Kuroko simply look back at Akashi eyes with an emotionless face of his wondering why Akashi even bother to stare at him like that for a long time. If he is just a normal human he would have cried out loud for someone to help him in this situation but as he was train before he must never show any emotion when he thinks he is danger situation. He got to admit that Akashi is scary when he grins but handsome as well.

Akashi is dress in his black jacket and blue shirt, he wear long pains with leather shoes which he can tell easily is handmade, to be truthful every clothes that Akashi made is handmade so it make him finally realize why they keep having odd jobs lately. All of them buy things that are too expensive and waste a lot of money on things that they would not need later. Have they ever thought of their future when they become old and can't properly work as good as their young days anymore? They should have use this moment to save some money to be use for their old days.

Their job is to capture criminals, hand them to the police or whoever wants it and get the reward money but as you guys can see the reward money they receive always end up disappear before they knows it. Aomine spent it for porn books, Kise spent it for his beauty supplies and only god knows why, Murasakibara spent it to buy his mountain of snacks, Midorima spent it for his lucky item so he have good luck everyday while Akashi uses it to buy himself expensive clothes since normal clothes doesn't deserve to be wear by him.

When he thinks back does he really need to stay in this group for the rest of his life?

"Tetsuya." Akashi calls his name bringing him back to reality.

"Yes Akashi?"

"I want you and Shintaro to buy groceries so we can have dinner." He orders before closing his eyes and lie on the sofa taking every space available which didn't bother them since they never sit on the same couch as Akashi anyway. It is one of the unwritten rules they have to follow to avoid anything unnecessary. Seeing that their leader has fallen asleep after giving his order, Midorima pushes up his glasses before turning to look at Kuroko signing him to follow.

Kuroko get up from his sit when Midorima have opened the door and follow him out from their rented room. Kise blink a few times once they left before letting his self fall into Aomine arms and sit between his legs, the tainted boy wrap his arms protectively around the blond when he feel another warmth is beside him.

"What's Akashicchi planning this time?" Kise asks.

"Trust." Aomine simply explain.

Even though Aomine is known well as not the type of person to think first before he attack always label him as an idiot but actually Aomine is very smart depends on the situation. Sometime he did it unconsciously when he starts explaining about something which always surprises the blond since it shows that he mustn't look down at his own comrade. All of them have something hidden within them so he has to be careful. Akashi has told him when he first joins them that he mustn't look down or trust them fully since they won't know when they will become an enemy against each other.

Even Aomine might become his enemy one day.

"Will Kurokocchi be alright since I have a feeling Midorimacchi will fight him when he thinks Kuroko is actually a spy."

"It's okay, Akashi seems calm about it so we don't have to either."

"I hope you're right Aominecchi."

They notice when Akashi is opening his eyes slightly before closing it back, he have a feeling that his plan will work out perfectly.

'_I wonder if Tetsuya will finally gain Shintaro trust after all that.'_

* * *

Kuroko look around in town finding that everything is still new to him; there are children running around and adults selling food at the side of the street. Many of them have a smile on their face as they take a walk there except for those two. Midorima cold look stay on his face as he walk in front of the new member taking the lead while Kuroko just follow in silence not knowing if he should start a conversation or not.

If he was Kise he would have talked by now and destroy this silence but since he is not the type to talk in the first place his mouth remain shut as their pace quicken to get this job over as fast as possible and get back home where the cozy bed is waiting for them.

As they continue to walk Kuroko can't help but feel someone is watching them again, it is the same feeling he had when his outside from the café that day. Is there someone watching them?

"Don't look." Midorima warns. "If you do they won't hesitate to attack you in public and the last thing we actually need is for an innocent people to get involve in our mess."

"You know?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be Akashi right hand man if I didn't know."

Kuroko nod his head and enter the shop beside them with Midorima, they buy the groceries needed for dinner and have a very soft conversation with each other. Midorima have told him that those people outside are none other than enemies, he will be the bait and take them all down far away from here while Kuroko quietly run away from there without being notice and go to the longest path he find to go back to their cheap hotel. When he listen to the plan he can't help but feel a bit annoy since Midorima doesn't seem to think he can help at all and think of him as a nuisances.

Does he look like he will slow someone down when a battle is going on?

"I'm going to fight too." Kuroko says annoyingly.

"No you won't, just go back home."

"Do I look like a princess that needs to be saves by her knight in a shining armor? I'm not a weakling Midorima." Kuroko glare at him and grip the paper bag full of food in his arm not notice that he the eggs inside just got crush.

"Listen to me and get away from here, I know you have been an assassin for your entire life and have fought many types of people but this time is different. Our enemies have ability as well and if you want your ass to be saved then get the hell out from here before I have to force you Kuroko."

It was an unofficial staring contest start between them scaring the shop owner when their murderous aura fill the place, it even makes the people nearby the shop distant themselves so they won't caught up to whatever happening inside that place.

Kuroko flinch when he smells something that he hates.

"What is the name of our enemies?" Kuroko asks.

"They're known as the 'Stealer'." Midorima answers.

It was then Kuroko eyes widen when he hears that name and the food in his hand has all fall down and scatter on the old wooden floor, Midorima watch confusedly when Kuroko suddenly show an emotion on his face since after a few weeks together he never seen the new member show any emotion.

Who would have thought he can look this scary?

"Haizaki Shojo." Kuroko hiss when he says the person name.

"How do you know him?" Midorima asks.

When Kuroko didn't answer him, he knows something is wrong. The way Kuroko is tightening his fist until few drops of blood come out make him suspicious, why someone like Kuroko knows the name of the infamous criminal. Aren't assassin job is to kill their target which mostly consist of rich people so they shouldn't have known someone like Haizaki, one of the people in the world to have a dangerous ability.

It was then Kuroko suddenly run past him in an amazing speed turning his foot into rocket and disappears from his comrade sight. All Midorima and the shopkeeper can do is have their mouth wide open to see such a rare scene happen before them.

"KUROKO!" Midorima shouts his name and quickly exit the shop forgetting to pay the old man.

"Don't come back." The man said in fear when those two are gone from his sight.

* * *

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Kuroko shouts as he continues running.

He can feel more people are following him nearby which is what he intend to happen, he will simply just kill all of them and at least let one of them alive so he can tell him where the heck Haizaki is. It has been 4 fucking years since he last saw that person, the person that cause him to feel pain for the first time.

Once he gets his hand on him, he will surely kill him without hesitation.

"COME OUT HAIZAKI!" He screams.

* * *

Akashi open his eyes and just to see Kise in front of him with a nervous look on his face and a pen black marker at his right hand. He knows well that this is going to happen but decide to catch his blond comrade red-handed just for fun but instead of punishing Kise right away Akashi sit up and stretch his hand as far as he can to get ready.

Kise quickly hide the marker behind his back and give a fake gleeful smile while Aomine just snicker that Kise just got busted. He already warns the blond not to draw something on their leader face with a permanent marker but being a stubborn person he is, he still wants to do it even though he knows what Akashi ability is.

"Atsushi, can you please take care of our house for me?" He asks.

"Okay Aka chin." Atsushi replies.

"Daiki, Ryota." He calls.

"YES?" "Yes . . ." Kise says in loud voice while Aomine just yawns when they reply back.

"Two of you are coming with me; we're going to pick those two up now." He tells them and grabs his coat; those two follow like a loyal puppy leaving the tallest member in their group alone in that house. When the door is close Murasakibara take out all the snacks he hides taking this as a chance to have a taste all of them. Before he gets to dig in and eat all of those sweet and delicious snacks, the door suddenly open and Akashi give him a very fast warning.

"If you even dare to take one bite of that snacks I will force you to eat vegetables for the rest of your life."

Then he closes the door.

Someone has to take care of Murasakibara health right? The only person that Murasakibara ever listen to is only Akashi so he is the perfect person to take care of him.

* * *

Midorima run as fast as he can trying to find any sort of clue or any glimpse of Kuroko, he never thought of r Kuroko to rush out like that and to make it worse he can feel the enemies presence follow Kuroko out before disappears without a trace. He can't let his new member suddenly fighting high rank criminal now can't he? Where the hell did that brat go?

He stop at the center of the town and pant heavily knowing well he will never find that boy in time, is there any sort of clue that will tell him where Kuroko have gone too. He feels like he is going to be killed is Akashi knows this, wait . . . maybe Akashi already know this will happen and that might be the reason he asks them to go shopping together. Now what should he do? What does he have to do now?

"Are you alright mister?"

He turn around to see a boy with his black hair part at the middle of his forehead at the opposite side, there's a childish smile on his face as he look back at him.

"I'm not an old man so don't you dare to call me mister ever again." Midorima warns.

"Sorry dude, I was just joking." He laughs. "Do you need some help, it looks like you're about to collapse any seconds now."

"Have you seen a boy with light blue hair, short, baby face and wearing black gothic lolita running around here just now?"

"Yeah, from what I remember he goes that way." The stranger points the direction.

"Thank you." Midorima thank him before he starts to run again.

The stranger just smile when he felt that he just did a very good deed to that person and somehow he have a feeling that they will met again in the nearby future. If it's true then he will be looking forward to see that guy again since he never seen a guy that can look so handsome while wearing glasses. Who knows, maybe this meeting is fate between them.

"TAKAO!"

When he hears his comrade calls his name Takao quickly reply back, when he turns around there is a symbol shown at his back. A symbol for those people who is charge in taking care of the peace of the world, there are known as the 'The Order'.

"We have a new order from Commander Riko!"

"OKAY!"

* * *

Kise look at Akashi as they walk in a normal pace, he thought it was an urgent matter but for Akashi to be this relax makes him confuse.

"Akashicchi, what exactly is going to happen?" He asks.

"Use that ability of yours Ryota, you have copy mine a long time ago didn't you?" Akashi says with an amuse smile.

Kise obey and closes his eyes tightly as possible before he reopens it and show that one of his eyes has turn gold in color. Aomine knows well what it means if one f their eyes are different in color, it shows that they are now looking at the future that has the highest possibility that's going to happen to them. Sometime it scares him to remember how much ability Kise has copy in front of his eyes.

Just like Akashi has told him a long time ago Kise is very dangerous despite his bright personality, if Kise ever misused his power then it will danger to all of them. Those who are born with more than one ability is cal special but those who have more than dozens of ability are consider someone who must be kill before it become an enemy for the humankind but Akashi didn't do it.

He will never kill his comrade.

Especially to someone who didn't know how dangerous his power can be.

"Ah . . ." Kise says. "I see Kurokocchi and . . ."

Before he can say how the man looks like the future suddenly change again and he sees Midroima instead fighting side by side with Kuroko.

"It changes . . ."

"Indeed." Akashi says crossing his arm. "Tetsuya has changed the future once more; this is the reason I let him to join us in the first place."

"So Tetsu is special?" Aomine asks.

"Indeed, the future that I have seen since I was born suddenly change when he come into my life. It will be a lie if I say it didn't surprise me, I have a feeling he is not just an ordinary person or should I even call someone like him a person?"

"What are you trying to say Akashi?"

"Tetsuya, isn't suppose to exist at all. That is the only explanation why the future I saw beforehand keep changing nonstop."

* * *

**Name: Akashi Seijuro**

**Former name: None.**

**Age: 16 years old.**

**History: Unknown but there's a rumor he kill his entire family before running away.**

**Home: Unknown.**

**Ability: He can see the future and **** (classified information)**

* * *

Kuroko slower his pace when he find himself at the open field which he finds where kids usually spent their time to play games here.

"I know you guys are here. Show yourself." He says out loud.

It was then five small tornados suddenly appear and surrounding him before he can even screams once more for that bastard to come out.

"We're here to take you with us 444." The woman in the mask asks.

"I'm not going anywhere, be a good girl and tell me where Haizaki is."

"You have to come with us first but since you're so stubborn then I guess we have to force you." The woman chuckles as if she already knows that the battle is one their side seeing that she has outnumber him.

'_She underestimates me.'_

Kuroko transform each of his fingers into a long and sharp knife. "Shall we dance?" He asks with an angry tone amuse the man standing on the nearby building as he watch the battle that is about to happen below him. He can't stop smiling to see his dear former partner once more, seeing that angry look make him feel thrill of excitement just like the glory day in the past.

"We're finally going to be together again my dear and precious killer; nobody can kill such a beautiful as you." He said reaching out his hand toward Kuroko. "That's right, show more of your anger towards them. Kill them with your heart content and fulfill that bloody pleasure within you."

He has always been watching him. Every day, every second and he even take every chance he got to see his dear former partner again but . . .

"Kuroko!"

When he sees an unfamiliar person enter the battle arena make his blood boils, this battle is supposed to be for his dear Tetsuya only.

"Why does pest keep showing up out of nowhere?" He says remembering the time when Kise have taken his precious Tetsuya away from him. "Why does everyone keep trying to take him away from me?"

Then he disappears in the thin air leaving burn marks beneath him.

* * *

**A/N: Is it a good story? I'm worry if you guys don't like it, anyway thanks for reading.**


	4. Past

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I just turn 9 years old, I think.

I don't know if that is my real age or not and the name Kuroko Tetsuya was given to me by Akashi, before that I was called 444 or nothing at all. When I was young I live in a crappy place full of trash, I was always dressed in the white dirty clothes and have long hair that I love to brush with my fingers since I don't have a comb. I was given food which is bread and a glass of water when my caretaker remembers to give it to me.

Most of the time she just give me water since she can't afford to give me food, this situation is enough to tell me that I am a poor kid that have nothing. My body is weak and easily gets wounded since my skin is sensitive and thin. There is one time lots of blood come out from my finger just because of a paper, my caretaker call it as a paper cut but for me it is more than that.

I was afraid of getting hurt especially by that woman.

There was a woman once that came all the time to my room, she call herself as my guardian but for me she is nothing more than a devil. The time she visit me is to beat me up until I can't move anymore and my caretaker only watch because she is too afraid to help me. That is the moment when I hate them all for doing this to me, if they hate me so much then why don't they just kill me already. I heard once that she only take care of me because she heard I got a special ability and as time passes her patience is running out because I haven't shown the sign of my ability has awaken.

That must explain why the food that serves to me is rotten and has funny smell but I eat it since I need to eat it to survive. Secretly I save a bit of water every day to clean myself since I can't stand this dirty environment anymore, if only they let me outside and give me some freedom I would have felt a bit happy and safer.

I pray every day so that one day I can finally have my freedom but as months passes I have stop believing in god and my hope for better life has dimmer. The guardian is getting scarier when she starts hurting me at the sensitive part and the way she looks at me weirdly is freaking me out. When I cry and beg for her to stop makes her wilder as she continues to hit me.

It is a good thing I haven't hit puberty yet since if I did I would have known why she wants me to strip in front of her. I refuse many times since I have a bad feeling about it which anger her, I call the caretaker to save me but as always she just stand there at the corner of the room with painful eyes.

Why didn't she save me?

I'm afraid to die.

I want to get out of here!

SAVE ME!

When I close my eyes I thought I was a goner since I catch a glimpse of the knife in that woman hand but as I waited the attack never came, I can feel something wet on my face and the disgusting smell of blood surround me. I don't feel any pain at all so whose blood does it belong to? So I open my eyes to see my guardian body is at the ceiling with her head is stuck inside the newly made hole. When I see the amount of blood under that body even I can tell she is dead.

The caretaker is on the floor lying down with her eyes open wide in horror, she must have seen something scary before she dies.

"Who?" I ask wondering who kill them.

It was then I feel someone pull my hair in a gentle way, since when did people start treating me kindly? Slowly I look back to see a boy older than me standing there wearing fur jacket, he smiles at me when he sees my face. The person has silver hair and eyes, silver fingers at each of his pinky and thumb. He also has three piercings at each of his ear and the smile he has it was what he call 'devious'.

He was young but he can see the warm smile this person has beneath the smirk.

"Beautiful." He whispers and trace downs his fingers to my cheek. "Like an angel."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Haizaki Shojo. I kill those people when I heard they want to kill you thinking you are useless to them and a waste of time." The person takes both his hand and gives him a gentle kiss on it. "I'm an assassin and from this day forward I shall be your family, come with me and we will be together from now on."

Even though it is not a name but that person who has saved him call him 'angel'. He is his savior, the one that give him a new life, freedom and the person who took everything away.

* * *

**Present**

"Where's Haizaki?" Kuroko asks turning his fingers into daggers.

"We will tell you if you agree to come with us cuttie." The woman who wears the white mask says with a flirting tone. "He will be very happy if you come with us now."

"I refuse!"

He was angry, heartbroken but that doesn't mean he will give in easily.

"I will kill every one of you if you didn't tell me where he is now."

It was then he decides to transform his hand into a large chain and simply swing it toward them. All of them skillfully avoid his attack as if they have predict it makes him realize that he shouldn't have underestimate them, since red mark appear on his neck by the wire use by one of them.

"Shit!"

* * *

'_Your skin easily gets hurt doesn't it?" Haizaki press the cloth on to his wound._

_The boy who he save now dress in nice clothes and his hair has been cut, his sad look now replace by happy as he let his savior to take a closer look on his wound._

"_Fix it! PLEASE!" He begs._

"_Sure." The guy chuckles._

_He poke the wound with his finger and one second later the wound disappear._

"_MAGIC!"_

"_It's not magic, its call ability." Haizaki told him. "I have ability to steal everything."_

"_Are you a thief?"_

"_Yes, I guess you can say that."_

_Kuroko sit on the boy lap and look up to see the sun is setting down behind the wide orange-blue color ocean, he never knows how many pretty things he has miss and now he had chance to see everything with Haizaki. Everything will be alright as long he has this man beside him. The happiness didn't last long when Haizaki take something away from him, something that make him realize that this man is actually an enemy._

_This person has . . ._

"_Do you hate me now?" Haizaki asks as he spread his arms. _

"_HAIZAKI!" He screams as he was taken away by the strangers that will soon take him to his new master. _

_His savior is someone precious to him. Haizaki has save him from his past and has given him everything that he wish for but this person is the true cause for his painful past. When he find out about this Haizaki has taken something precious from him and had done something that had break his heart. _

_Until now he wish that it is all just a bad dream._

_Haizaki . . . has_ _a**bandon**_ _him._

* * *

All of them are strong but they're not strong enough to avoid Kuroko attack, even though he only has 5 years of experience in battle doesn't make him weak fighting people with more experience than him.

"Haizaki sama will kill us if we take him back wounded and even worst if we fail this mission." One of them shouts.

"Leave it to me folks."

The woman take off her mask and let her pink hair loose, she take a deep breath and open her lips, at first Kuroko is confuse seeing her standing before him with no weapons but when fire come out from her mouth like dragon breath he quickly jump to the side. He cries in pain when his left hand is burn from the flame she made.

"MOMOI! What the hell are you thinking? We aren't supposed to harm him!"

"Didn't you say it will be worst if we fail this mission so I might as well use force than letting our leader kill us?"

Kuroko stare at her wide seeing she unzip her clothes until it reach halfway, for a girl she has a very nice body figure and her face is pretty and slutty as well. When their eyes met he somehow can feel her eyes are on him in a weird way giving him a dangerous sensation telling him to avoid her at all cost.

"I'm a data researcher so you better give up since no guys have ever escaped from my calculation." She says proudly as she show off her body. "I might as well I tell you that everybody that I fight with seems . . . be able to take their eyes off me." She starts to lick her lips and run toward him.

He took step back and another when the wire continuously coming toward him attack as it follow him from every move and the girl easily trap him while blowing her deathly fire at him, the other doesn't have ability which he is thankful for. If they have as well something tells him that he will lose at this very spot immediately. Where did Haizaki find this kind of people anyway?

"You can't run." The girl teases him.

"Doesn't mean that I can't hide." Kuroko added and take a bold move by jumping toward them in the middle, before they all can attack him at once, Kuroko has vanished.

"What the fuck?"

Momoi look around them and gasp when one more member suddenly added in their group.

'_He transform himself into one of us to hide himself, clever move Kuroko kun but how long can it last?' _Momoi thought.

* * *

Midorima peek at the battle as sees they all have stop moving and looking at each other suspiciously, even though he was angry for Kuroko naïve move but he was impressed that the boy was quick thinking at this type of situation. The problem is Kuroko seems to attack base on his emotion so that means he wasn't as emotionless former assassin as he thought that person was.

"He transforms himself into one of them and they all wear a mask so he doesn't have to worry about his face. Now all he need to do is to attack them when their suspicion raises since they all suspecting each other except for that girl. "What will you do now Kuroko?"

Midorima take out the gun from his back pocket.

"I need a distraction to attack but I can't hit a comrade so which one is Kuroko?"

* * *

Akashi ability is to see the future, this power is very useful but seeing the future isn't enough, something he prefer seeing the person past to understand that person and to see the hidden past.

"Akashi, isn't that dudes over there from that police or something?" Aomine asks.

"The Order." Akashi reminds him and his eyes narrow when he sees the mark of order printed at the back of their clothes, it looks like they have travel here of all places.

"Rinko san seems active lately." He speaks.

"What should we do Akashicchi?" Kise asks sounding terrified.

"Simple. If they attack first all you two have to do is attack back." Akashi says and walks forward not minding whether they will see him or not since he can already see that no matter what they do nobody can catch them. He is unstoppable and can predict everything that's going to happen so everyone attempt to stop him will be meaningless.

"HEY! Isn't that Akashi?" The guy with brown hair shouts.

Forget to mention, Akashi group is wanted by the Order because they are infamous for being the strongest and because they have use their ability without permission from higher up they all are labeled as criminal even though they never commit a crime. They are just like the other ability user, for their power to be restricted is unfair to them since it is a part of their life.

"CATCH HIM!"

This is how the world is, everything is unfair to them.

"Ryota, Daiki. Take care of them."

When is life ever been fair anyway?

* * *

Momoi glare at every one of them.

"Take off your mask!" She commands them. "If you dare to disobey me I will kill you all at once." She added.

'_This way he can't hide from me since he doesn't know what they look like.'_

All of them obey their leader order and quickly take their mask off but then the sands around them blow burring their eyes, the girl cough loudly trying to get the taste of the sand out from her mouth.

"Fuck the wind."

She says and quickly brushing her hair since her reputation is important for her, she is one of the top 10 ace for Haizaki after all and her looks is important to her.

"Where does the wind come from?" An annoy voice is heard sounding . . . the same as her. She look at her left and see a girl that look likes her, she look back at her with the same shocking look. It was then Momoi realize what Kuroko is planning.

"Damn you." They say in unison.


End file.
